Return
by Fuyuumi-chan
Summary: Behind her Smile: After story / Akankah janji yang mereka buat 10 tahun lalu terpenuhi?, Apakah kau mencintai Karma, Nagisa? / bagi kalian yang bertanya tanya tentang penyakit Nagisa semuanya akan kita ungkap disini / Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, Nagisa / R&R? / Last Chapter UP! / Happy Reading Minna
1. Chapter 1

~Return~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Akankah janji yang dibuat 10 tahun lalu itu terpenuhi?

First Chapter…..

Seoul, 18 February 2026, Setelah 10 tahun menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Korea, Nagisa sudah menjadi penulis yang sangat terkenal, sudah tiga novel berbahasa Korea karyanya yang dipublikasikan. kembali ke Jepang, itulah salah satu keputusan Nagisa, selain untuk menulis novel barunya yang berjudul "10 years in Tokyo" yang bercerita tentang kehidupannya dan teman temannya semasa SMP dan sepuluh tahun setelahnya, dan tentu saja tujuan utamanya adalah bertemu teman teman lamanya dan menempati janji yang ia buat bersama Karma sepuluh tahun lalu

Sesampainya di Tokyo Gadis berambut biru itu langsung pergi ke homestay yang akan ia sewa selama 6 bulan dan bergegas pergi ke stasiun untuk bertemu teman temannya, janji mereka untuk berkumpul di gedung sekolah lama mereka masih 30 menit lagi, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat Nagisa sudah sampai duluan, Nagisa berkeling-keliling, mengingat masa masa kelas 3nya yang sangat menyenangkan, tapi juga menyedihkan…Korosensei

Tep

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya, Kaede Kayano si penggila pudding yang sekarang sudah menggapai cita-citanya sebagai artis dan pemain film sudah berdiri di belakangnya, Kayano tidak sendiri di belakangnya murid murid kelas 3E yang lain melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kearah Nagisa, Nagisa membalas lambaian mereka sambil tersenyum manis

"Nagisa-chan!" Kayano langsung memeluk Nagisa dari belakang

"Kayano-chan, aku kangen!"

Setelah acara berpeluk-pelukan, melepas kangen dan semacamnya selesai, Isogai si ketua kelas membuka pintu bangunan tua itu dan seperti biasa ia memimpin teman temannya untuk membersihkan bagunan kelas mereka. Setelah mereka lulus dari kelas pembunuhan itu mereka berkumpul sebulan sekali untuk membersihkan kelas mereka dan sekedar mengobrol, tapi tentu saja karena kesibukan yang semakin bertambah tidak semuanya bisa datang

Setelah membersihkan gedung kelas 3E mereka bersantai sambil mengobrol, sejak tadi Nagisa sudah mendengar gosip gosip dari Nakamura Rio, mulai dari tetangga samping rumahnya yang tiap malam menyetel lagu dangdut sampai Bitch sensei dan Karasuma sensei yang menikah 4 tahun lalu. Kenapa Nagisa tidak tahu tentang itu? Alasannya adalah, si soft blue itu kehilangan handphonenya saat sampai di bandara dan akhirnya mereka hilang kontak, sampai sekarang handphone yang penuh kenangan itu belum diketahui nasibnya walaupun handphonenya yang sekarang jauh lebih canggih dari handphonenya yang hilang tapi tetap saja Nagisa sayang handphone lamanya

Nagisa duduk sambil memegang Jus kotak yang diberikan oleh Maehara, di sebelahnya Nakamura Rio masih asyik menggosip. Tiba tiba Nagisa teringat sesuatu, Karma…Kenapa dia tidak datang ya?

"Nakamura-san, apakah Karma-kun suka ikut berkumpul disini?"

"Nagisa-chan Kau tidak Tahu Beritanya?!" Nakamura tukang gosip langsung shock saat mengetahui Nagisa tidak tahu berita sebesar itu

"hei,hei, santai Nakamura" Maehara mulai bicara, si Playboy kelas yang sudah kehilangan gelarnya karena berhasil melamar Okano Hinata

"Perusahaan Akabane akhir akhir ini sedang naik daun, Nagisa-chan" Hayami, snipper tsundere yang sudah tunangan dengan Chiba dengan santai menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis

"Karma biasanya datang tapi terlambat, mungkin Karma akan datang terlambat hari ini" Chiba melanjutkan

" _Jadi Karma-kun sangat sibuk ya?"_

"He? Memangnya kenapa bertanya tentang Karma, Nagisa-chan? Kau suka padanya ya?" kata Nakamura Rio sambil tersenyum jahil

"Eh?!, bukan begitu tapi aku-" Nagisa jadi memerah dan bingung sendiri

"Tenang saja Nagisa-chan, kabarnya minggu depan si pirang ini akan menikah bersama Lipan itu lho~" Maehara membalas ucapan Nakamura, dan sekarang Nakamura rio memerah

"Eh benar Rio?" mata Nagisa langsung berbinar binar, Nakamura semakin memerah

"AGH!MAEHARA SIALAN!"

Semua yang ada disana langsung tertawa, jarangkan melihat iblis pirang itu blushing?

Skip Time~

Setelah bertemu teman teman SMPnya dulu Nagisa ingin jalan jalan sebentar, Benar dugaannya Karma tidak datang. Nagisa berjalan di trotoar kota yang cukup sepi, sekarang sudah menjelang malam pucuk pucuk bunga sakura perlahan menyentuh tanah, sama seperti 10 tahun lalu saat Nagisa pertama kali datang ke Jepang. Karena bosan Nagisa mulai membuka handphonenya, baru saja membukanya tiba tiba seorang anak perempuan berambut pink muda berlari kearahnya

Bruk, anak berambut pink itu jatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Nagisa yang melihatnya langsung mendekatinya

"Kamu tidak apa apa?" Nagisa tersenyum manis, anak itu mengangkat kepalanya

"Huaaa!" anak berambut pink itu langsung menangis, maklumlah dari penampilannya dia seperti baru berusia 6 tahun, lututnya juga berdarah

"siapa namamu?, kuantar pulang ya?" Nagisa tersenyum lagi sambil membantu anak itu berdiri

"Yuu…Yui…aku tidak tahu jalan pulang" anak itu masih menangis, Nagisa mengajaknya duduk dan memberinya minum, biarkan dia tenang dulu jadi lebih gampang mencari alamatnya, begitu pikir Nagisa

"Jadi, Yui-chan tinggal dimana?" setelah Yui agak tenang, Nagisa dengan sabar bertanya sambil menghapus bekas air mata di wajahnya

"Yui tidak tau arah pulang, tapi saat Onee-chan bekerja Yui bermain bersama teman teman di rumah yang ada di belakang gedung besar itu" kata Yui sambil menunjuk gedung bertingkat yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk

"Nagisa-chan antar kesana ya?"

"Tidak mau"

"kenapa?, Nanti Onee-chan khawatir lho"

"Onee-chan tidak tahu, lagipula disana ada Ryu, nanti Ryu kasih Yui kucing lagi Yui takut"

"Tidak apa-apa Yui kan ada Nagisa-chan, Nagisa-chan antar kesana ya?" Yui akhirnya menangguk, Nagisapun menggandengnya dan mengantarnya

Benar saja, di belakang gedung besar itu terdapat rumah sederhana, disana banyak anak anak yang sedang bermain, seorang wanita berambut hitam berlari kearah mereka dan langsung memeluk Yui

"Yui-chan pergi kemana?, Nora mencari Yui-chan lho lain kali tidak boleh seperti itu ya?" Yui hanya mengangguk kecil, setelah melepaskan pelukannya wanita itu membungkuk sopan

"Terima Kasih sudah mengantar Yui"

"Tidak masalah, tadi Yui-chan terjatuh di trotoar aku bersyukur tidak ada yang menculiknya"

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan wanita itu Nagisa memutuskan untuk pulang ke homestaynya, Nagisa ingin beristirahat. Nagisa berjalan keluar dari gang itu dan melihat ke gedung bertingkat yang Yui bilang tadi, gedung itu cukup besar sepertinya gedung ini adalah kantor dari sebuah perusahaan besar, beberapa orang berseragam berbaris di depan pintu pintu utama gedung terbuka, disana keluarlah seorang pria berambut merah dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi merah darah, di belakangnya seorang wanita berambut Pink dengan jas hitam, rok hitam dan dasi yang sama berjalan mengikutinya

" _Karma-kun?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(o) Saya kembali, oh iya supaya lebih gampang panggil saja saya Fuyuumi**

 **Fanfic sebelumnya (Behind her Smile) menurut saya hancur, di Fanfic ini saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi :D**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Arigato**

 **~Fuyuumi-chan**

 **Next/End?**


	2. Chapter 2

~Return~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Akankah janji yang dibuat 10 tahun lalu itu terpenuhi?

Second Chapter…..

Nagisa masih berdiri di depan gedung itu _"Wanita berambut pink muda itu kelihatan familiar, tapi siapa dia?"_

"Nagisa-chan!" tiba-tiba Karma berjalan kearah Nagisa sambil melambaikan tangannya

" _Huh?"_

"Karma?!, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" pria merah di depannya tersenyum tipis, Karma masih sama seperti dulu, gaya rambutnya sedikit berubah tapi yang paling kelihatan mencolok adalah tinggi badannya, Nagisa yang dulu setinggi mulutnya sekarang hanya setinggi bahunya, sebagai orang yang sensitive terhadap tinggi badannya Nagisa kesal sendiri melihat si iblis merah jadi semakin tinggi, sungguh menyebalkan

"Itu pertanyaan untukmu Nagisa"

"Um,itu aku baru saja bertemu teman teman kelas 3E tadi, lalu berjalan jalan di dekat sini"

"Arisan bulanan yang di buat _Nyonya Asano_ itu? Aku baru saja ingin kesana"

"Kau terlambat dua jam Akabane Karma" Nagisa sweatdrop

"yasudahlah, kau kan sudah pulang dari Korea bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol ngobrol di dalam?"

"Hm" Nagisa menangguk kecil sambil megikuti Karma

Sejak tadi wanita berambut pink itu terus memperhatikan Nagisa, Nagisa jadi semakin penasaran, Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu?

"Misaki, kosongkan jadwalku sampai jam 6 sore"

"tapi Karma, satu jam lagi kau akan ada meeting dengan-"

"aku bosan bertemu dengannya, meeting itu diundur saja Misaki"

" _Oooh, Jadi wanita ini adalah sekertaris Karma"_

"Hai" wanita berambut pink itu akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah sambil menunduk sopan kearah Karma, sementara si iblis merah yang sekarang sudah berubah mejadi iblis merah _dewasa_ itu hanya berjalan santai memasuki gedung dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, Nagisa Tarik lagi kata katanya barusan Karma bukan iblis merah _dewasa,_ tapi dia tetap Iblis merah

"tidak usah sampai mengundur meetingmu begitu Karma, kita bisa ngobrol lain kali kok"

"meeting itu tidak terlalu penting Nagisa aku bosan bertemu dengan si jeruk itu (Baca: Asano), lagipula bisa bertemu teman teman kelas 3E di depan kantorku itu hal yang jarang terjadi lho"

Mereka sampai di ruangan kerja Karma yang berada di lantai paling atas, ruang kerja Karma bisa di bilang sangat luas kira kira ukurannya sebesar ruang kelas mereka dulu, pemandangan dari atas sini juga indah, hampir seluruh kota Tokyo bisa terlihat darisini

"Tinggi Nagisa-chan tidak berubah ya" Karma memasang wajah meledek, Nagisa jadi memerah, Nagisa yang sangat sensitive tentang tinggi badannya malu dan kesal karena Karma berkata seperti itu, tapi ucapan Karma memang benar setelah 10 tahun tingginya hanya bertambah 2 cm

"Diam kau Bakabane!"

"Hee? Panggilan itu masih kau pakai rupanya, kau tidak berubah Nagisa"

"Tentu saja, kan sudah kubilang padamu aku akan memanggilmu Bakabane atau Bakarma kalau sikap menyebalkanmu itu mulai keluar"

"Hahaha, Kau tidak berubah Nagisa" Karma tertawa kecil, Pria merah itu memulai pembicaraan lagi

"Jadi bagaimana Seoul?"

"Hmm, tidak ada yang special"

Seringai Jahil Karma mulai mengembang "Hee?, Benarkah? Kudengar penulis berambut biru langit yang sedang naik daun punya hubungan spesial dengan model Majalah remaja di Korea lho"

Nagisa memerah "Jangan asal bicara Bakarma, Gosip itu tidak benar kita hanya teman kuliah" Nagisa semakin memerah dan si iiblis merah semakin puas, sudah lamakan Karma tidak menjahili Nagisa?

"Aku hanya bercanda Nagisa lagipula aku juga tidak percaya gossip gossip seperti itu, Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi penulis?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya Karma-kun, tapi menurutku itu hal yang menyenangkan, karena aku bisa menumpahkan semua yang kurasakan di dalam ceritaku"

"Aku juga ingin bisa seperti itu Nagisa, tapi kau tahukan aku tidak pintar bermain dengan Kata kata"

"Tapi Karma-kun sekarang sudah sukses, Perusahaan Akabane jadi semakin naik daun aku sudah dengar berita tentang pengusaha muda paling sukses di Jepang, nama Karma-kun ada disana lho, lagipula banyak yang menginginkan pekerjaan seperti ini"

"Tapi kau tahukan Nagisa, menjadi Direktur bukan cita citaku" Karma berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela "Bukankah arti dari _Sukses_ itu berhasil menjadi seperti apa yang kita impikan?"

"Karma, boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Panti asuhan yang berada di belakang gedung ini, apakah Karma-kun tahu siapa pemiliknya?"

Mata Karma membulat "Aku pemiliknya Nagisa, kemarin guru yang mengajar di panti asuhan itu baru saja cuti karena menikah"

"Kau benar benar _sukses_ Karma"

"Apa maksud-"

"Anak anak itu, wajah mereka begitu bahagia dengan membangun panti asuhan itu kau telah memberikan harapan kepadan anak anak yang tak berkecukupan untuk sekolah, dan aku akan menjadi guru baru mereka Karma-kun, kau tidak perlu menggajiku"

"Huh?, bukannya kau kebali ke Jepang untuk menulis novel barumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu orang lain sebelum terlambat, lagipula menjadi Gurukan cita citaku yang belum tercapai"

Karma tersenyum tipis "Terserah padamu tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau itu malah menghabatmu menulis, lagipula siapa yang mau menggajimu? Kau memang tidak berubah Nagisa"

"mau berapa kali kau 'kau mengatakan tidak berubah Nagisa', hah?"

"aku akan terus mengatakannya, karena sikap keras kepalamu itu tidak pernah berubah"

"Jadi kapan aku boleh mulai?"

"besok, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka (Seringai Jahil), _Nagisa-senpai_ "

"Hei, darimana asal panggilan itu?"

"tentu saja dariku"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DI PANGGIL BEGITU BAKABANE! KAU LEBIH TUA DARIKU KAU TAHU?!" Nagisa langsung berteriak teriak sambil melempar barang barang yang ada di dalam tasnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sekarang mereka tidak berada di kelas 3E, tapi di kantor perusahaan Akabane, Sementara Karma Ngakak sambil menghindari lemparan dari Nagisa

" _Sudah 10 tahun ya aku tidak menjahilimu, atau bahkan melihatmu Nagisa"_

Di depan pintu, sesaorang berambut pink yang daritadi menguping pembicaraan mereka mulai naik darah, perempuan itu meremas rok kerjanya hingga lecak sambil terus mendecih

"Jadi begitu ya Akabane Karma, membatalkan meetingmu dengan perusahaan Asano hanya untuk obrolan seperti ini?, aku menunggumu selama 10 tahun Akabane Karma, tapi si rambut biru itu tiba tiba datang dan langsung merebutmu begitu saja?, Aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/NEXT?**

 **Chapter ini agak pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya, Fuyuumi minta maaf soal itu karena Fuyuumi sedang banyak tugas, untuk chapter selanjutnya Fuyuumi akan usahakan untuk dibuat lebih panjang**

 **Untuk sekedar info, Fuyuumi tidak bisa memastikan jadwal update fanfic Return ini jadi tolong di maklumi ya ^^**

 **Terimakasih untuk Ka Amaya Kuruta dan Ka raniaasalsabila yang sudah meReview chapter pertama, bagi para Silent Readers di tunggu Reviewnya ya, Jangan lupa Favorite &Follow juga **

**Arigato ~O~**


	3. Chapter 3

~Return~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Akankah janji yang dibuat 10 tahun lalu itu terpenuhi?

Third Chapter…

10 years in Tokyo

~Chapter 37~

[Sudah 4 bulan semenjak aku kembali ke Tokyo banyak yang terjadi selama 4 bulan ini, tak terasa waktuki disini tinggal 2 bulan lagi atau mungkin kurang dari itu, jujur saja semenjak memutskan untuk menjadi guru di panti asuhan kesehatanku terus memburuk-]

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, aku pergi ke panti asuhan tempatku mengajar, beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi ke rumah sakit, dokter bilang penyakitku semakin parah dan harus segera di operasi, waktuku di dunia ini juga kurang lebih 2 tahun lagi, tapi keputusanku tidak berubah membantu oranglain yang membutuhkan sampai akhir hidupku, dan juga menyelesaikan novel "10 years in Tokyo" yang mungkin akan menjadi novel terakhirku

Siang ini anak anak kelas 3E akan berkumpul, seperti biasa Karma menyebutnya "arisan bulanan nyonya Asano", ngomong ngomong soal Nakamura Rio dia baru menikah dengan Asano-kun tiga bulan lalu dan sekarang Rio sedang hamil muda,aku sangat penasaran dengan hasil perpaduan dari mantan ketua osis kunigigaoka dan setan pirang kelas 3E, kalau melihat dari fisik ibu dan ayahnya yang pasti anak anak mereka akan menjadi anak anak yang cantik dan ganteng

Tadinya Nagisa ingin berengkat sendiri saja, tapi Karma mengajaknya berangkat bersama dan tentu saja Nagisa tidak menolak, mereka menaiki kereta di jam jam makan siang seperti ini kereta yang mereka naiki jadi lebih sepi dari biasanya dan Karena itu mereka bisa duduk dan bahkan bisa bebas memilih tempat duduk yang mereka mau

"Nee Nagisa, apa rencanamu dua tahun kedepan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu Karma"

"Kenapa dua tahun itu waktu yang singkat lho"

"Bagaimana kalau sisa waktumu tidak sampai dua tahun?"

Karma menatap Nagisa bingung _"ada masalah apasih dengannya?"_

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu"

"kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan saja padaku Nagisa"

Nagisa tersenyum sambil menenggok kearah Karma "Aku baik baik saja Karma, itu bukan apa apa"

" _Senyuman itu lagi, senyum yang kudapat darimu saat kau menyembunyikan masalahmu dengan ibumu, berhenti melakukannya Nagisa! Aku tidak suka melihatnya, senyuman itu hanya akan menyakitiku kau tahu?"_

Tepp-

Karma memeluknya Nagisa memerah, Nagisa tahu pasti Karma tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini tanpa alasan yang jelas apalagi di depan umum seperti ini

"Karm-"

"kau tidak perlu membalasnya Nagisa, biarkan begini Sebentar saja" Nagisa tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Karma, memimpin perusahaan sebersar itu sendirian mungkin Karma sedang stress

"Tch, ini sudah keterlaluan" Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, perempuan berambut pink melihat mereka dengan tatapan kesal, benci, dan dendam bercampur menjadi satu

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di gedung sekolah lama mereka, disana murid murid kelas 3E yang lainnya sudah berkumpul.

"Nagisa!Karma!" Yukimura Akari alias Kaede Kayano melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, Nagisa membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum sementara Karma hanya tersenyum tipis

Setelah menghadiri "arisan bulanan nyonya Asano" Nagisa langsung pulang ke homestaynya untuk beristirahat, tubuh mungilnya sudah lemas dan kepalanya sudah sangat pusing mungkin Nagisa akan pingsan jika memaksakan dirinya untuk mengajar hari ini, Nagisa bersyukur dia masih bisa menahan rasa pusingnya di depan Karma kalau tiba tiba Nagisa pingsan di depan Karma dan Karma membawanya kerumah sakit justru akan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk, Nagisa sudah tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya lagi tubuhnya semakin lemas, kepalanya sangat pusing dalam beberapa detik pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap

Aku membuka mataku, suara tetesan infus terdengar jelas seperti yang kuduga aku berada di rumah sakit, di depanku seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri tegak sambil terus melihat kearahku gadis itu adalah sekertaris karma, tetapi ada yang berbeda darinya dia kelihatan lebih familiar dari bisanya pupil matanya yang biasanya berwarna coklat tua sekarang berubah menjadi warna biru langit, seperti sesaorang yang pernah kutemui 10 tahun lalu…gadis berambut pink yang sebenarnya seumuran dengaku, seorang gadis yang menyatakan cintanya pada Karma sepuluh tahun lalu, seorang gadis yang di tolak oleh Karma…

"Aihara-chan?"

Aihara tersenyum sambil menatapku sinis, dan berjalan medekatiku

"Kau masih mengigatku rupanya _Nagisa-senpai,_ kau mengiggatkusebagai seorang junior yang ditolak Akabane-senpai di depan matamu, benar begitu?"

"Panggil Nagisa saja, kita seumuran Aihara-chan" Nagisa tersenyum, mencoba menghangatkan suasana yang sudah terlanjur canggung pergerakan Aihara juga menunjukkan perasaan tidak nyaman

"kelas Akselerasimu selama dua tahunkan yang membuatmu berada di kelas 3E waktu itu?, sungguh beruntung"

"darimana kau ta-"

"Gadis belsteran korea yang pintar dan disukai banyak orang dia pergi ke Jepang Karena masalah keluarga, di masukkan ke kelas 3E karena kemampuan Bahasa jepangnya yang sangat minim, membunuh gurita berkecepatan 20 mach dan menyelamatkan dunia, gadis yang menulis tiga novel berbahasa Korea, kau kembali ke Jepang untuk menempati janjimu pada Karma, Benarkan Shiota Nagisa?!"

Mata Nagisa membulat, Nagisa menatap Aihara dengan tatapan kosong _"Darimana dia tahu semua itu?"_

"JAWAB AKU SHIOTA NAGISA!" Aihara yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya mulai menbentaknya

"KAU KEMBALI KE JEPANG KARENA JANJIMU DENGAN KARMA KAN?!, JAWAB AKU SHIOTA NAGISA"

"Aihara, berhenti mencampuri urusanku" Nagisa membalasnya dengan tenang ia tidak ingin membuat keributan disini, meski ia tahu semua yang Aihara katakan adalah hal yang benar

"KAULAH YANG DULUAN MENCAMPURI URUSANKU SHIOTA NAGISA! KARENA KAU AKU DAN KARMA-" Nada bicaranya mulai memelan "perusahaan ayahku dan perusahaan Akabane mempunyai hubungan bisnis, disaat pertamakali aku melihatnya di usia 6 tahun aku sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya tapi Karena tidak punya keberanian aku terus memendamnya, tapi siapa sangka disaat aku punya keberanian untuk menyampaikannya Karma justru menolakku secara blak blakan, tapi aku sadar dengan hubungan bisnis kedua perusahaan yang sangat penting kita bisa saja di jodohkan" Aihara tersenyum miris

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?!, Perusahaan ayahku bangkrut disaat yang bersamaan kau dan keluarga Akabane sedang berlibur ke Australia, selama setahun terakhir Karma menjadi siswa SMP kunigigaoka aku berusaha mendekatinya dan kau tahu?!, DISAAT WAKTUKU BERSAMANYA TINGGAL SETAHUN KAU JUSTRU MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU NAGISA!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu Ai-"

"Kau menyukai Karma-kun, benarkan Nagisa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/NEXT?**

 **Huaaa! (dih, Fuyuumi panik sendiri)**

 **Di Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ^^**

 **Natsuki no Fuyu-hime: Benar! dia sekertaris Karma, Maaf ya Natsuki-san Reviewnya baru masuk- Terimakasih sudah meReview chapter pertama ^^**

 **Mizune Tori: Udah Update nih… :D**

 **Amaya Kuruta: Soal Endingnya akupun masih bingung Amaya-san :I**

 **Raniaasalsabila: dengan senang hati panggil saja Fuyuumi, dia…..sekertaris Karma :u**

 **Frwt: dia bukan Sakura tapi Aihara, junior yang di tolak Karma 10 tahun lalu (sedikit bocoran: Di cerita ini Sakura masih SMP)**

 **Hani A.K: Yup, seperti yangsudah di jelaskan diatas, Misaki/Aihara suka Karma**

 **AsakiYuuna: Terima kasih :D**

 **[Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meReview chapter sebelumnya, dan terima kasih juga untuk Favorite & Follownya :D]**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Favorite & Follow **

**~ Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Return~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Akankah janji yang dibuat 10 tahun lalu itu terpenuhi?

Fourth Chapter…

Setelah mendapat telefon dari pihak rumah sakit, Nakamura dan Asano-kun langung menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Nagisa di rawat, sebelum mengunjingi Nagisa aku dan Asano-kun bertemu dengan Okuda dan Takebayashi, pasangan dokter yang merawat Nagisa, benar apa yang dikatakan pihak rumah sakit Nagisa melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan cara menarik infusnya

Nakamura dan Asano-kun memasuki kamar Nagisa, malaikat biru itu sedang tertidur mukanya pucat dengan semburat tipis di pipinya, Nagisa menjadi semakin cantik tapi sifat keras kepalanya masih sama seperti dulu

Nakamura mengelus helaian biru Nagisa dengan lembut "apasih yang kau pikirkan Nagi? sampai mau bunuh diri begitu, kau bisa cerita padauk kok" ucap Nakamura lembut, Asano yang memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan sedih, Asano mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu saat ia dan Nagisa berpapasan di depan supermarket di dalam hatinya terdapat pertanyaan besar " _kemana kau Akabane? Kenapa kau tidak menemui Nagisa?"_

Nagisa membuka matanya di depannya berdiri pasangan suami-istri berambut orange dan pirang "Nakamura-chan?" Nakamura tersenyum tulus sambil memeluk Nagisa "maaf ya kami membangunkanmu"

"Jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Nakamura setengah berteriak Asano yang masih tak percaya juga menatap Nagisa shock "kita harus memberitahu ini pada Karma, Asano-kun" Nakamura mengeluarkan ponselnya "kau tidak akan bisa menelefonnya Nakamura-chan" potong Nagisa "Kenapa?" Tanya Nakamura kesal "Karena Aihara-chan juga memblokir nomor telefon semua murid kelas 3E"

Nakamura dan Asano bertatapan tidak percaya "Sekertaris sialan" celetus Nakamura kesal, Asano bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengotak-natik ponselnya "apa yang kau lakukan?" Nakamura menatap Asano bingung "tentu saja Melefon Akabane, tadi dia bilang murid kelas 3E kan? aku kan murid kelas 3A" jawab Asano sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Nagisa dan Nakamura sweatdrop beberapa detik kemudian tas Nakamura melayang "Kau masih saja rasis ya Asano!" Nakamura mulai berapi-api "hei..hei…Aku hanya bercanda sayang" kata Asano sambil menangkap tas lemparan Nakamura " _duh, sepertinya aku salahdeh meledek orang hamil, benar juga ya kata kaede-chan"_

"Hei Akabane" saat sambungan tetefon sudah diangat oleh pemiliknya Asano langsung membacot tanpa basa-basi, melupakan status pekerjaannya dengan Karma yang sangat berdampak besar bagi negara

"Maaf Asano-san, Akabane Karma sedang tidak bisa di ganggu sekarang" suara sekertaris Karma bergema di kuping Asano, Tut-tut-tut sambungan telefon di putuskan "Sekertaris Sialan" celetus Asano setelah sambungan telefonnya diputuskan "Kita akan menjemput Akabane sekarang, Nakamura" Nakamura mengangguk setuju "maaf ya Nakamura-chan, Asano-kun aku merepotkan kalian lagi…hehehe…" oceh Nagisa sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa garing "Tidak apa-apa Nagisa-chan, sekertaris kurang ajar itu harus diberi pelajaran, kita akan kembeli sebentar lagi Jaa-nee"

"Maafkan saya Asano-san, tapi Akabane-sama sekarang ada di London" resepsionis itu membungkuk sopan "Kapan dia akan pulang?" tanya Asano datar "Kira-kira seminggu lagi Asano-san" Asano dan Nakamura berterimakasih dan langsung meninggalkan gedung itu

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian~~

"One-chan, bagaimana jalan-jalannya Yui mau boneka ya One-chan" suara imut Yui menggema ditelinga Aihara, Aihara tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"nanti One-chan belikan ya..ini bukan jalan-jalan Yui, One-chan sedang bekerja lho"

"One-chan" nada suara Yui kedengaran kecewa, sepertinya dia sedang sedih

"Hm, ada apa Yui-chan?"

"Nagisa-chan tidak datang selama seminggu, One-chan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Nagisa-chan kan?"

"One-chan hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran Yui, One-chan harus bekerja-''

"ONE-CHAN JAHAT SEKALI! AKU MENGERTI KENAPA ONE-CHAN SANGAT MENCINTAI KARMA-KUN TAPI TIDAK BEGINI CARANYA ONE-CHAN-" Keringat dingin turun dari pelipis Aihara, Yui tidak pernah membantaknya seperti ini…Yui akan membencinya kan?

"-aku tahu One-chan kesal Karena Karma-kun dekat dengan Nagisa-chan, tapi Nagisa-chan sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal" Tut-Tut- sambungan telefon dimatikan Yui tersenyum kecut "Kenapa One-chan jahat sekali pada Nagisa-chan?"

London….

Karma bersandar malas pada sofa mobilnya, mobil mewah berharga puluhan miliar itu melaju mulus membelah kota London yang cukup padat, Karma baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan kementerian Inggris untuk proyek barunya dan akan pulang ke Jepang, setelah terkurung di ruangan rapat selama delapan jam rasanya tubuhnya pegal sekali, belum lagi Karma adalah pembicara utama dalam rapat itu Karma mengotak-ngatik ponselnya dan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi aneh "Aihara" Aihara langsung menatap Karma "Ada apa Karma-kun?" tanya Aihara penasaran "Kenapa selama seminggu ini tidak ada chat dari group kelas 3E ya?" Karma melirik Aihara "Mungkin mereka sibuk" Aihara langsung menjawabnya cepat "Hm, mungkin" Karma menjawabnya dengan datar, tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya " _tidak mungkin kan Nakamura si tukang gossip itu diam selama satu minggu, apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

Jepang Di waktu yang sama….

Lampu ruangan operasi Nagisa berwarna orange, sebagai dokter Okuda tahu kalau itu berarti keadaan pasien sedang tidak stabil, operasinya sudah di mulai 2 jam yang lalu, apakah operasi itu berhasil? 3 jam lagi mereka akan melihat hasilnya. Nakamura dan Asano juga tidak henti-hetinya menatap ruangan operasi, Okuda bukan hanya khawatir akan keadaan Nagisa tapi juga keadaan Nakamura, Nakamura sedang hamil sekarang stress bisa membuat kondisinya tidak stabil apalagi dua bulan lagi Nakamura akan melahirkan

Heathrow Airport, London…..

Perkataan Yui terus terninang di benak Aihara, apakah ia sejahat itu? Aihara menatap Karma yang sedang memandang kearah jendela, ia tahu pasti semua kerja keras Karma selama ini bahkan kadang Karma sampai sakit kerena terlalu bekerja keras…Aihara yakin Nagisa mencintai Karma…Yui benar, ia memang jahat….membuat orang yang mencintai sesaorang dengan tulus kehilangan kepercayaannya itulah yang ia lakukan

Aihara menyiapkan mentalnya, dia harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Karma kan? "Akabane-kun"

"Hm?" Karma hanya bergumam sambil menoleh

"Aku tahu kau Lelah, tapi bolehkan aku membawamu ke suatu tempat setelah kita sampai di Jepang"

"Hm…Tidak masalah" Aihara tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Karma pasti akan sangat marah padanya dan mungkin akan membencinya setelah semua yang ia lakukan, tapi Yui telah menyedarkannya jujur itu akan lebih baik, walaupun menyakitkan

Pesawat jet perusahaan Akabane sudah mendarat di Tokyo, mobil Karma juga sudah menunggu mereka di lobby bandara. Mobil itu mulai meninggalkan kawasan bandara beberapa meter di depan mereka terdapat papan besar bertuliskan 'Tokyo Hospital' Aihara menatap Karma sesaat sebelum memberikan perintah pada supir "tolong berhenti di Tokyo Hospital" Karma menatap Aihara bingung, mobil mewah itu berhenti di lobby rumah sakit, Aihara berjalan masuk Karma mengikutinya dalam diam, mereka melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit Aihara berbelok saat melihat petunjuk arah bertuliskan 'ruang operasi'

Karma masih bingung setengah mati, tapi feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Aihara-ch-" Karma membelakkan matanya, di depannya Nakamura Rio, Asano Gakushuu dan Okuda Minami duduk di depan ruangan operasi dengan wajah cemas "Nakamura…?" ketiga manusia itu langsung menenggok ke asal suara "Karma?!" Nakamura menatap Karma tak percaya, tatapan Karma berpindah kearah Asano dan Okuda, Asano mentapnya sambil tersenyum lega sementara Okuda tersenyum tipis "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di…sini…" Karma menenggok kearah ruangan operasi sebuah tablet berisi keterangan menempel di samping pintu "Operation is Running….." tulisan itu berganti "Patient Name: Shiota Nagisa" Karma membelakkan matanya, keringat dingin mengucur bebas di pelipisnya

.

.

.

"Keberhasilan operasinya hanya sekitar 40%, tumor ganas sudah menyerang tubuh Nagisa sejak 10 tahun lalu, Karena tidak di tangani secepatnya kondisinya menjadi semakin buruk, maafkan aku Karma-kun" Jelas Okuda penjang lebar, sebenarnya masih banyak yang harus Karma ketahui tapi melihat muka Karma yang pucat membutanya tidak tega, dengan muka pucat seperti itu Okuda juga tahu kalau Karma tidak tidur beberapa hari terakhir

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika operasinya gagal?" Karma mulai membuka mulutnya, Okuda langsung membalik balik buku report pasien yang ada di depannya "Kondisinya akan memuburuk dan…." Okuda menatap buku di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya _…jika operasi pertama gagal, waktu hidup pasien hanya akan tersisa 3 bulan jika kondisinya stabil, waktu 3 bulan akan memendek saat kondisinya tidak stabil._

Okuda menatap Karma yang masih menunggu jawaban, air mata sudah tergenang di sudut matanya "Waktu yang tersisa hanya 3 bulan Karma-kun, Gomen-nee" Karma membelakkan matanya _kau bercanda kan?_

.

.

.

Karma keluar dari ruangan Okuda dengan wajah pucat dan kesal, Aihara menunggunya di depan pintu Aihara menarik tangan Karma berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya

"Kau sudah dengar tentang percobaan bunuh diri Nagisa, Karma-kun?" Aihara memulai pembicaraan

"Aku belum dengar soal itu, tapi setelah mendangar tentang penyakitnya aku tidak akan marah padanya soal percobaan bunuh diri" Karma menatap Aihara lesu

"Soal percobaan bunuh diri, Nagisa tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu Karma…" Aihara berusaha menatap Karma, Karma menatap Aihara bingung

"mencabut infusnya, mengahncurkan ponselnya, memblockir no hanphonemu, aku yang melakukan semuanya…Gomen-nee, Karma" Aihara menunduk dalam, Karma ngenggepalkan tangannya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Aihara

"Akabane Karma" suara itu memanggilnya lagi, Karma menghiraukannya sambil terus berjalan menjauh

"Akabane Karma, setidaknya dengarkan aku untuk yang terakhir kali" Karma menoleh dengan tatapan tajam, iris coklat Aihara berubah menjadi iris biru langit yang familiar "kau..?" Karma menatap gadis di depannya bingung, dia bukanlah Aihara yang Karma kenal sebagai sekertaris pribadinya, dia adalah gadis paling popular ke-kunugigaoka yang sempat menembaknya dan mendapatkan penolakan

"Aku senang kau mengiggatku Akabane-senpai, aku melakukan semua itu Karena aku masih mencintaimu, tapi sesaorang menyedarkanku untuk berhenti melakukannya. Aku senang bisa berada di dekatmu selama dua tahun terakhir, kau boleh memecatku dan aku benar benar minta maaf atas semua yang sudah kulakukan" gadis itu bangkit, airmata tergenang di sudut matanya

"Aku dan Nagisa tidak lebih dari teman sekelas jadi minta maaflah padanya, dan aku juga minta maaf atas kejadian 10 tahun lalu" Karma sedikit menunduk lalu pergi meninggalkan Aihara, Aihara melihat kepergian Karma sambil tersenyum tulus

.

.

.

Suara-suara aneh di koridor rumah sakit membuat Karma panik dan berlari menuju ruang operasi Nagisa, pikirannya sudah campur aduk, hatinya juga sudah hancur berkeping keping. Isakan Nakamura dan suara Asano yang melontarkan kata-kata penyemangat terdengar lembut, pikiran Karma semakin campur aduk, kaki-kaki panjang Karma berlari di koridor rumah sakit tanpa kenal Lelah " _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Lampu ruang operasi berubah menjadi merah, tablet berisi keterangan yang menempel di dinding semakin memperjelas suasana "Operation Failed"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kindly Review, Favorite and Follow Minna! :D**

 **Fuyuumi ada pertanyaan, kalau Fuyuumi buat fanfic baru Ansatsu lagi bakal ada yang baca ngga ya? Comment on Review**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Review:**

 **raniaasalsabila- Bagaimana ya...kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Amaya Kuruta- Itu si Aihara yang bawa Nagisa ke rumah sakit, Karmanya juga belum tahu apa-apa**

 **Thanks for review ^^**


	5. Last Chapter

~Return~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Akankah janji yang dibuat 10 tahun lalu itu terpenuhi?

Fifth Chapter…

"Karma-kun" suara yang familiar dan sedikit guncangan di pundaknya Takebayashi dan Okuda membangunkannya, Karma tertidur di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, Karma bahkan belum pulang ke rumahnya sejak operasi Nagisa gagal kemarin malam, belum tidur selama beberapa hari terakhir juga memperkusut penampilannya

"sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat dulu Karma" kata Takebayashi sambil duduk di sampingnya, Okuda memberikannya air mineral, Karma melirik jam dinding Jam 3:45AM pantas saja ruang tunggu ini sepi sekali

"Aku tak apa, apakah Nagisa sudah sadar?" Karma meminum air pemberian Okuda sambil merengangkan otot ototnya yang kaku

"Nagisa belum sadar, pegaruh obat biusnya baru akan hilang 3 jam" jelas Takebayashi

"baiklah aku akan menunggu" Karma meresponnya cepat

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Karma-kun" Okuda membalasnya

"Kalian yakin Nagisa akan baik baik saja?" Karma kembali menggelak

"Kondisinya stabil Akabane Karma, sekarang pulanglah kami akan menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu" Takebayashi berusaha meyakinkannya

"Baiklah" Karma membenarkan jasnya lalu berjalan menuju lobby rumah sakit

.

.

.

8:30 AM

Nagisa menarik selimutnya, sungguh ruang UGD ini dingin sekali, setelah operasi pertamanya gagal dan efek obat biusnya hilang dua jam yang lalu tubuhnya jadi sedikit lebih lemas, Nagisa bosan terkurung di ruangan ini, 15 menit yang lalu seorang suster mengantarkannya sarapan Okuda dan Takebayashi juga berkunjung ke ruangannya untuk menjelaskan kondisinya, sebenarnya tanpa di jelaskan Nagisapun sudah tahu, waktu hidupnya tidak panjang lagi

Okuda dan Takebayashi menyarankan operasi kedua, presentasi kebarhasilannya sudah pasti lebih kecil dari operasi pertama, tapi jika operasi keduanya berhasil berarti ia akan hidup normal lagi dan jika gagal maka waktu hidupnya akan menjadi semakin pendek, di dalam hatinya Nagisa sudah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya saja tanpa harus operasi lagi

Sebenarnya itu keputusan yang ia pilih, tapi wajah ayahnya, teman teman lamannya di kelas 3E dan pemuda berambut merah terus berputar di kepalanya dan membuatnya bingung setangah mati, apa keputusan yang harus ia pilih?

Sudah satu minggu semenjak operasinya gagal, Nagisa sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa meskipun ia jadi mudah Lelah, lima hari yang lalu Aihara mengunjunginya untuk meminta maaf, Aihara juga memberinya semangat dan membawakan sushi buatnnya, tapi tentu saja Nagisa sudah memaafkannya , Nakamura dan teman temannya yang lain juga datang mengunjunginya, kemarin sore Nakamura dan Asano-kun mengunjunginya Nakamura bercerita kalau Nagisa melewati acara 8 bulanannya yang sempat di liput oleh televisi karena beritanya bocor ke publik, Nagisa tertawa mendengar ceritanya

Sudah seminggu lebih terkurung di rumah sakit membutnya bosan

Nagisa melirik ke arah jendela yang tirainya terbuka, Taman kecil dengan air mancur di tengahnya menarik perhatiannya. Kaki kaki ramping Nagisa menyentuh lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, Nagisa berjalan kearah jendela, disana seorang anak dengan bekas infus di tangannya berlarian di dekat air mancur, Nagisa berdiri sejanak disana sambil tersenyum

Kriet~ suara pintu terbuka menggema di ruangan itu, Nagisa menenggok ke asal suara. seorang pemuda berambut merah degan jas rapih berdiri tegak disana

"Yo, bosan ya?, mau jalan jalan di taman rumah sakit?" Karma tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan masuk Nagisa mengangguk, Nagisa benar benar tidak menyangka Karma akan datang

"Kau yakin tidak apa apa?" Karma agak panik melihat Nagisa yang berjalan sempoyongan

"Aku taapa Karma, lagipula aku juga harus bisa berjalan sendiri kan?" Nagisa tersenyum tipis, Karma tersenyum pahit, ia tahu pasti sifat Nagisa yang keras kepala dan tidak suka dianggap makhluk lemah karena itu Karma tidak membantunya berjalan, ia memperlambat langkahya sambil sesekali mengajak Nagisa berhenti di bangku taman untuk beristirahat, Karma jadi agak menyesal mengajaknya berjalan jalan ke taman rumah sakit

Karma memberikan susu vanilla yang baru saja ia beli kepada Nagisa, Nagisa berterimakasih Karma hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membuka kaleng kopinya dan duduk di sampingnya

"Karma-kun aku belikan susu strawberry ya" Malaikat biru itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Vending machine yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk

"Tidak usah Nagisa-chan" Karma dengan cepat memegang tangannya

"kalau begitu Jangan minum kopi terus Karma-kun, tidak bagus lho" Nagisa mengacungkan telunjuknya sambil menasihati pemuda merah yang ada di depannya

"Okay Nagisa, aku janji ini terakhir untuk hari ini" Nagisa tersenyum dan duduk kembali

Anak anak kecil yang berlarian sambil sesekali berteriak menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, hari juga sudah mulai sore

"Nagisa, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Nagisa kelihatan bingung nada bicara Karma benar benar tegas dan serius

"Kau ingat Janji yang kita buat sepuluh tahun lalu" Nagisa membelakkan matanya, Karma tersenyum sambil memandang lagit sore yang ada di atasnya

"Tapi janjinya sudah terpenuhi kan?" Nagisa menjawabnya deangan hati hati, Maniak birunya tidak bisa beralih dari Karma, Nagisa menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Karma selanjutnya

"itu bukan maksudku yang sebebenarnya dari janji itu, Nagisa" Karma berdiri, matanya terus terfokus kepada langit sore yang ada di atasnya

"aku membuat janji itu Karena aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat biru yang menemaniku selama setahun terakhir sekolah menangahku, Aku ingin menikah dengannya, Karena itulah aku memintanya untuk bertemu denganku lagi disaat aku sudah siap mendampinginya" Karma tersenyum lembut, semburat merah tipis tampak di pipinya, Nagisa mematung, ia menatap Karma tidak percaya

"Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Takebayashi dan Okuda tenang operasi kedua, kemungkinan keberhasilannya memang lebih kecil. Aku tahu ini berat bagimu Nagisa, tapi tolong ambil operasi keduanya" Karma menunduk dalam, sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakannya tapi setelah semua yang terjadi dan dengan keadaan yang ada sekarang tentu ia harus membicarakannya pada Nagisa

"Aku juga mencintaimu Karma, Aku tidak menolak untuk ingin menikah denganmu, tapi bagaimana kalau operasinya gagal? Kalaupun misalnya aku tidak mengambil operasi lanjutan waktu hidupku sudah tidak banyak lagi, dengan keadaan seperti ini aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia tapi hanya akan menambah bebanmu, carilah orang lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia ya?" Nagisa tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Karma sambil berusaha menghentikan airmata yang membasahi pipinya, ia senang Karma mencintainya tapi mereka tidak bisa bersama kan? Kalau ia akan meninggal sebentar lagi, setidaknya ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaanya

Karma menyamakan tingginya dengan Ngaisa, ia berlutut di depan Nagisa menghapus air matanya sambil memagang wajahnya agar Nagisa menatapnya "Nagisa dengarkan aku, selama ini kau tidak pernah membebaniku justru kaulah banyak membantuku, semua yang kila lalui bersama teman teman kelas 3E, membunuh Koro sensei demi kita semua, kau adalah sesaorang yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia Nagisa….aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu, penyakitmu dan yang lainnya, tidak akan ada yang mengubah keputusanku. Kalaupun operasi keduanya gagal, aku akan tetap menikah denganmu, aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir" Nagisa jatuh kedalam pelukan Karma isakkannya bisa di dengar jelas oleh Karma, Karma menahan air matanya ia harus membuat Nagisa yakin untuk bergantung kepadanya, ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Nagisa

"Arigato, Karma" bisikan Nagisa memang sangat lembut, tapi Karma mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas

Rintik rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi perlahan lahan hujan menjadi semakin deras, Karma melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Nagisa sambil bersiap siap menggendongnya

"Siap ya Nagi, satu..dua…tiga…Hup" belum sempat Nagisa menolak Karma sudah menggendongnya sambil berlari menerjang hujan, Nagisa berteriak kaget, Karma tertawa kecil akhirnya ikut tertawa mendengar Karma tertawa

"Kau yakin tak apapa Karma?, aku berat lho" Nagisa yang takut jatuh masih berpegangan erat pada pundak Karma

"Kau meragukan kekuatanku? Walaupun bukan bocah SMP lagi Aku masih selincah dulu lho, lagipula kan aku calon suamimu jadi begini tidak masalah" Karma menjulurkan lidahnya, Nagisa sedikit menjambak rambutnya dan tertawa kecil saat pemuda merah itu meringis

Seakan lupa umur, Mereka bermain hujan sambil tertawa senang seperti anak kecil yang bermain hujan, dari balik kaca rumah sakit Aihara tersenyum tulus, Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa telah menyentuh hatinya dan memberinya pelajaran yang sangat berharga

 **END**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Hohoho….akhirnya end juga, bagaimana akhirnya? Bahagiakah? Gantungkah? Terutama bagi silent readers, Silahkan di ketik di comment kritik dan sarannya ^^**

 **Tapi sebenarnya fanfic ini belum berakhir, aku akan bikin fanfic Wedding mereka, tapi kapan yaa? Mungkin besok, judulnya** **"Violet"** **Coming soon ya, silahkan mampir kalau ada waktu**

 **Owh iya, Fuyu baru bikin Anime Facts instagram nih, di follow ya... usernamenya: animefuyu**

 **-Arigato!**


End file.
